


Short Bangs

by rakungf



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, But like nothing explicit, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Hanamaki Takahiro, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of sex, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Protective Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf
Summary: "I think..." he said, removing the plushie from his face "that I look more ridiculous than you" Hiro smiled, showing his new short bangs.orHanamaki Takahiro is the best brother ever and would do anything to make his sister feel better. Even if he has to deal with his greatest insecurity. Luckily enough, he has the sweetest boyfriend to support him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Short Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfic in three whole years and the first one I write in English! I really hope it's good :^)!!  
> Enjoy~!

Hanamaki Takahiro didn't like to show his insecurities.

Mostly because he had a lot. And they were really embarrassing for him. The thing is, he always thought about not being attractive.

And this all started because of his hair color. His brownish-pink hair shouldn't drag so much attention - it wasn't a vibrant color, but it wasn't common to see it. So everyone was always asking him about it: if he had dyed it? why didn't he dye it another color then? isn't pink a color that goes better in girls?

In some part of his childhood, he did hate his hair. He wanted to dye it black so bad. His parents wouldn't stop him from doing it if he wasn't so young, he thinks. But seeing the sadness in his mother always made him take it back. She had the same brown-pink hair, and she was so happy to have them matching their hair colors. 

They didn't want to make Takahiro suffer because of all the harassment in school. So they promised him, that if in high school he still felt the same about his hair, they would allow him to dye it black. 

Takahiro was pretty sure, that in his 15th old anniversary, he would get his hair black. 

When he was 10, his sister was born. From the first time he saw her in his mother's arms, Takahiro knew he would do anything for her. He could remember his father pressing his shoulder slightly while saying "Look. Her hair matches yours." and how much this made him happy. 

It was one day in the playground next to his house. He was 14 and Tomoe 4, some kids started to mock her about their pinkish hair, and before Takahiro could scare the kids away, he heard his little sister saying.

"Y'all are jealouszy. Because me and Hiro's hairs matches". 

"What? Why would we care about it?" 

"Hiro's the best" She got up from where she was playing in the sandbox, her tiny hands holding her shorts tightly "And I'm the only one who matches with him on earth!" she said loudly, shutting her eyes and trembling a bit, holding her tears back. 

"And mom too." Takahiro said, coming closer to his sister and patting her hair slowly. She automatically hugged his leg and started to hiccup a bit. He took her in his arms, she hugged his neck with all her strength and started to cry silently. If these kids weren't 6 years old at most, he would fight them. Instead, he just turned away to go home, and stared at them with his scariest look, making them all run away crying.

From this day on, Takahiro decided that his hair color was the best. 

-///-

Hanamaki could live with his brownish-pink hair, it was the last of his problems now that puberty had hit him. He had some acne in his face, he started noticing how tiny his eyebrows were, and in general, started feeling insecure about his face. The best way to hide it was letting his hair grow. 

In high school, he decided to go to the further school from his house, to avoid having the same classmates that mocked about his hair or look during all elementary school - and that's how he ended in Aoba Johsai. Also, there was a bonus: the powerhouse volleyball team.

After some weeks in the club, they established pairs to the warm-ups, and Hanamaki was paired with Matsukawa Issei. 

"Hey uhm, Hanako?" Issei called him when they were switching positions, he just stood up from the leg stretching exercise and it was Takahiro turn now.

"Hanamaki" the pinkette corrected.

"Makki," He said with a low voice, almost as a question if the nickname was acceptable. Takahiro nodded; he was secretly happy about his potential new friend giving him a fresh nickname, but he would play it cool - it was probably because it was the third time he mistook his name "Is your hair dyed?" 

"No. It's natural." Takahiro sit with his back turned to him, he was definitely making a " _ here we go again _ " face. How unlucky would he be to his warm-up pair be his new bully? 

"Really? It's so pretty."

Takahiro's eyes widened. He was not waiting for it. He could feel his cheeks warming up a bit, but he still looked back - He needed to check if this guy was serious or mocking him. And _ oh _ , he was totally serious. Matsukawa's face was relaxed, with a tiny smile in his face, he probably wasn't expecting Takahiro to look back at him, because he blushed a bit too, looking away from him. 

And yes, this was totally Hanamaki Takahiro's first gay panic. He had known for some time that he liked guys, and when he saw Matsukawa from the first time he thought that he wasn't his type. But now? Now he could only think  _ God, why I am so gay? _

-///-

From that day on, they started to hang out in and out of the club. They weren't in the same class, but they managed to always spend their breaks and lunchtimes together. After a while, Oikawa and Iwaizumi started to join them, and it helped to make it a little less cringy for them. 

At least it stopped their endless flirt-jokes - in fact, it made it worst. It became more private flirting session that they would only do by themselves (they did it once near Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the two of them just watched it like they were watching an interesting action movie, and didn't stop making fun of them after that). After one year of this, in the middle of their second year, Matsukawa ended asking him out on a date. And how could he possibly deny? 

After some months in their relationship, Takahiro vented out about his insecurities; his face, his scars, his marks, and his hair. Matsukawa wasn't a really talkative guy, and he got shy easily, but since he always got in school first, he would always let small notes in Takahiro's shoe box. Sometimes they were short jokes, a printed small meme the brunette knew would make Makki laugh, he even left some profiteroles he bought on his way to school. But what Hanamki most treasured, was the small heart-shaped compliments and declarations. 

_ Your eyes are beautiful. _

_ I couldn't stop staring at you in our last game. _

_ I dreamt about you.  _

_ I will always be here for you.  _

_ Your hair is so soft, I want to stroke it again. _

_ You get so cute when you are flustered like your hair. _

_ I want to kiss you so badly.  _

_ I love you, Hiro. _

Every time Takahiro gets one of these notes he has to stop to breathe and calm down. He just wants to break into Mattsun's class and kiss him. But he knows better: what makes their relationship so special is that it's only for them to see.

So in their next sleepover, he will make sure to make his lover feel treasured like he is while reading these notes.

-///-

It's summer vacation and 18-years Takahiro wants to shave his hair more than anything.

In fact, he kinda did. His hair was getting kinda long, so he asked his mother to cut it short in the back, but let his bangs on - some insecurities were still there. Said bangs right now are drag bag in his sister's yellow-bow tiara. 

His parents were going to travel, it was their 20th anniversary so they were going to a Caribbean cruise for 2 weeks and left Takahiro in charge of the house and his sister.

Which means, it's his chance to have some alone time with his boyfriend. Don't get it wrong - every Hanamaki loves Issei, his parents even got more relaxed about traveling when Takahiro jokingly suggested having Matsukawa to stay somedays, he first thought that his parents wouldn't EVER allow it. 

"Mattsun? It would be perfect! He always helps cleaning doesn't he?" His dad said smiling while folding his clothes. 

"Tomoe enjoys spending time with him too, so she wouldn't feel so alone too!" His mother said while choosing which dress she should take, ending up putting the five of them next to her husband to fold.

"Honey, do you really need to bring these five? Why not choose two or three?"

"You know I will regret it later!"

"Uh, guys?" Takahiro said deadpanned "Mattsun is my 18-year-old boyfriend?" He said, sounding like a question.

"Yes?" His mother returned the question, thoughtfully staring at the five dresses in the bed.

"And he will spend some days here." He pointed to the wood floor "In our house" then pointed to his chest "Alone. With me." He paused waiting for an answer, but his mother gasped when she noticed one of the dresses had a hole "You know, your 18-year-old son?"

"Tomoe is going to be here too, silly," His father said, analyzing the hole in the dress, then shrugging to his wife "I don't think we will be able to fix it in time, sweetheart." 

"Tomoe is going to spend some time in Yui's house, isn't she? What if I call Matsukawa to be here on these days?!" He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, like, asking his parents to deny it?

"Well, Tomoe would be really sad" His dad sighed.

"Yeah, she likes to play with him so much. Why don't you call him to spend like these two weeks we're out here?" His mother suggested, putting the damaged dress in the closet again "So she can spend some time with him too!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, not like we don't enjoy spending time with him too" His dad starts to fold the dresses, analyzing them to be sure there weren't more damaged ones "I would one hundred percent agree if he wanted to spend the whole vacation here too."

"That would be so sweet! Tell him we have invited him, Hiro!" 

Takahiro was shocked. He really was. He knew his parents loved Matsukawa, and this adoration grew, even more, when he told them about their relationship. But this wasn't something he was expecting. Was it trust? Did their parents think he wouldn't enjoy the privacy with his boyfriend? 

"Mattsun is so shy" His mom started, almost like she could hear his thoughts "I am pretty sure he wouldn't have sex with you with the chance of Tomoe hearing" She giggled, and his dad covered his mouth "And when she's out well..." She exchanged looks with her son who was blushing.

"GAH! OK, I GOT IT!" Takahiro covered his ears and left the room.

-///-

His parents left yesterday, and Mattsun was going to spend these two weeks (maybe more) in his house. He had a lot of emotions going on right now, he was excited, happy, and kinda nervous. What if Matsukawa regretted it? What if he decided he wouldn't ever live with Hiro from this experience? What if Tomoe steals his boyfriend to play with her most of the days? Oh what if Tomoe wanted to sleepover with them?! He knew he and Issei wouldn't ever be able to deny anything from the little girl. 

Takahiro had cleaned his room for the second time already. Issei was going to arrive at any moment now, and he wanted to give a good impression - it's not like his boyfriend has never been in his house (in fact he's been here so many times that he have a green toothbrush matching Hiro's yellow one and Tomoe's red one). He had vacuumed the living room and the corridors too, even Tomoe's room. He was now sitting in his room reading some manga Oikawa lends him ( _ "Makki! It's a really good manga about aliens but Iwa-chan said its boring! I need you to read it and tell him it's the best literary work ever" silence "In fact, I will pay in cream puffs for you to say that, but anyway just read it I want to talk with someone about it!!" _ ) when he heard soft hiccups and some nose blowing.

And he automatically knew, it was Tomoe crying. His instincts made him just throw the manga away and run off his room looking for his sister.

"Tomoe?!" He entered her room, but she wasn't there, he heard a low noise coming from their shared bathroom and run to open the door handle, that was locked "Tomoe! what's wrong?"

She held her crying, but he could still hear her muffling.

"Tomoe I know you are in there." He said quietly "Open the door, please."

"I-it's nothing" She lied. Her voice was trembling, and he could almost see she saying it while her tears falling from her eyes.

"Momo, please." Using the nickname was a low blow, and he knew it. His parents called her that and she always got embarrassed when they called it next to her friends, so she asked them to stop using it. But of course, Hiro was an exception, because he only used it when they were alone. 

He heard the lock being turned, and he immediately opened the door. If he didn't hear all the crying, he would probably be laughing his ass off now. 

Tomoe was on top of the stool she used to brush her teeth since she didn't reach the sink yet, she was a bit small for her age but it didn't help that their sink was too tall, there were scissors near the sink and some strands of hair falling into it. Her eyes were puffy and red, and some new tears forming in her eyes. 

And of course, her newly made bangs. Takahiro was 80% sure Tomoe didn't have bangs this morning. Her hair was always big and they never made bangs in it. The bangs were straight in her forehead and totally asymmetrical, it was also separating in some parts. 

"W-what happened?" He entered the bathroom and took her in his arms, (another thing she hated her family to do in public, but again, Takahiro had a free pass) and sat her down in the sink, analyzing the damage and looking for possible cuts in her forehead while taking her tears away with his thumbs.

"All girls in my class have bangs now" She pouted.

"Why didn't you ask mom when she was cutting my hair last week?"

"I... don't know." 

"Then why you did it alone? You could ask for me to help if you didn't want mom to!" 

"I don't know!" More tears started to form in her eyes "I thought I could do it alone!" 

"Ok, ok" He sighed, getting some toilet paper for her to clean her face "Do you want me to get you to a hair salon so they can fix it?" 

"Hiro I can't! What if someone sees me? Also, they will probably mock me for doing it alone..." She pouted again. 

"Hum... Then... You want me to fix it?" He asked and immediately regretted it by the sparkles in her eyes.

"You can fix it?!" 

"I can try but-"

She got the scissors that were behind her and gave to him "Please, please, please fix it, Hiro! I can't let anyone see me like this!" 

Well. He could try? He normally was the one who did the retouches in his bangs when it grew too much anyway, so he could do it, right?

-///-

Takahiro regretted everything, he should never have said he could help his sister. She would totally unbrother her and make their parents adopt a new brother for her.

Well, he _ did  _ fix it. It was symmetrical now. But it was SO short. It was really near her hairline and in a strange zig-zag pattern. He bit his lips while analyzing it. 

"Is it good? Can I look in the mirror?" She tried to touch it, but Hanamaki held her hand.

"I- uh. I think it's cute" He wasn't lying, he really think its a cute look, she could probably put some of her cute hello kitty clips in it, also her hair is really big so it is a look. But he is also pretty sure that's totally not what she was going for. 

His world stopped when she looked in the mirror. He was looking in the reflection so he could see the shock in her eyes and the new tears forming. She brushed her fingers in the short hair, trying to style it somehow, but it was so short it barely moved. 

"I look ridiculous." 

"Momo I don't think so-" 

"There's absolutely NO ONE in the world that could look this ridiculous!" She turned to look at him, her face was red, she was crying again but now she was angry. Angry at him. The only time Tomoe was mad at him was when he ate the last piece of her favorite cake, she ignored him for a whole day, the hurt was so intense that he used half of his monthly allowance to buy a whole new cake for her. 

"I HATE YOU!" She jumped off the sink and run off to her bedroom, slamming the door hard and loud. 

Takahiro wished so bad he could buy new hair for her. 

He stayed in the bathroom for some time thinking about what to do. Well, there was only one thing he could think of.

_ "And I'm the only one who matches with him on earth!"  _

He was determined and almost impulsive when he took the tiara off his head and with his other hand, grabbed the scissors.

-///-

"Momo, I'm coming in" Takahiro said, entering the room and having a plushie thrown in his face, _ well perfect _ , he thought, holding it in his face to hide it.

"I don't want to talk to you" Her voice was muffled, which means she probably had her face on her pillow. He knew her bedroom like his hand, so he slowly walked to her bed, sitting on the edge.

He felt the bed moving, so she was probably moving to face him now.

"I think..." he said, removing the plushie from his face "that I look more ridiculous than you" Hiro smiled, showing his new short bangs.

Her eyes went wide while she changed to a sitting position, standing her hands to touch his forehead, almost as to confirm if the hair hasn't just become transparent or something.

"W-why did you do that?" She asked, her voice was low. 

"Well, because now I'm the only one on earth matching with you." He was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt, he opened his arms a bit inviting Tomoe, who immediately jumped in it. 

They started laughing after that, and Hiro felt his heart so light. They ended up lying in her bed facing the ceiling until Tomoe gasped.

"Hiro! Isn't Mattsun coming today?" 

"Um? Yes." He said, "In fact, he is kinda late, I should call him-"

"How are we going to face him looking so ridiculous?!" Tomoe got out of the bed, looking in her dresser for her best hair clips.

"I think you look pretty cute y'know?" 

"What about you? You never had your hair so short, had you?" 

In fact, she was right. When he was cutting his hair he didn't pay attention to his appearance, he could only think about replicate the bangs he did on his sister. He got up too quickly from the bed and felt a bit light-headed, but run to the bathroom again.

And oh. He did look ridiculous. 

He didn't have long beautiful hair to contrast with the tiny bangs and he had just recently cut his hair short. It made his face look weird, he had been with bangs for some years now, and he only used the tiaras inside home, it was a measure against heat, not something he did for fashion. He was constantly mocked about it too, how without the bangs it looked like his forehead was huge. 

It didn't help that he has stupidly thin eyebrows, it almost looked like he hadn't any, making his forehead look even bigger. His acne was focused most in his forehead, so he had some tiny scars from squeezing it and even one or two still there. Was his face always this shape? Was it strange? His ears were drawing more attention now too, were they always this big?

He started to overthink too much. His thoughts were so loud right now. Matsukawa always complimented him, but it was always about how he was with his big bangs covering his face. Issei was not used to see him like that, what if he changes his mind? 

He... he wouldn't break up with him because of his look, right? 

Makki knew Matsukawa was shy and reserved about his relationship, but Mattsun always affirmed that it wasn't because he was ashamed of dating another man. He always told him he was proud of dating such a handsome guy. But now all his flaws were there, to everyone to see. 

"Hiro I was kidding! I don't think it's bad!" He felt Tomoe holding his hand, and he got back to his senses. Hot tears were coming down his cheeks. And yeah, this made him even more ugly. 

He looked at Tomoe. Did he really deserve to match with her? To be associated with her? Damn, she was going to be so beautiful as their mother. The brownish-pink hair suited them so well. Takahiro didn't deserve to be associated with them. 

The doorbell rang two times, the way Mattsun always pressed it. 

"Fuck" He mumbled. He was so anxious that he didn't even mentally scold himself for swearing in front of Tomoe. "I-" He put his hands in his face, in the exact same way Tomoe had hide her face from him earlier "I can't let him see me like that" he sniffed "I'm scared. What if he finds me horrifying and decides to leave, Momo?! 

"Then I will destroy him!" Tomoe said a bit too loud, and run out of the bathroom. Was she going to ask him to leave? Or maybe she was going to make them face each other to evaluate Mattsun's reaction to decide his destiny.

Well, Makki didn't want his boyfriend to find him like that, so opted for the Hanamaki way to deal with problems, he hides in his bedroom. 

-///-

Matsukawa Issei was a bit nervous. He told his boyfriend he was in his way about two hours ago, the trip to his house should take only 15 minutes, but here he was, really late. 

In his defense, he had to repack his bag. He thought it was a bit too much to bring a suitcase, and decided to move it all (and reduce) to the biggest backpack he could find. 

He had also made a take out order in Makki's favorite bakery for some profiteroles; but of course, they messed up the dates, and when he got there, no profiteroles were ready for him, and he had to wait a long ass time for it to be ready. 

And normally when he pressed the doorbell in this weird way he always did, pressing it two times, having the second time to be a bit longer, he could hear fast steps coming from the hallway, Hiro and Tomoe disputing to see who could make it faster to welcome Issei first. (Of course, most of the times Hiro let Tomoe win)

But they were taking a bit too much time. Did he screw up? What if something happened to them? Should he break in or-

He heard the door being unlocked and felt himself releasing his breath, he didn't even remember holding it. 

When he saw Tomoe shyly opening the door he couldn't even register her new bangs before she started mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"W-what? I'm sorry I'm late." He started to bow immediately. 

"How much do you love Hiro?" The little pinkette repeated.

"Huh?" 

"How much do you love Hiro, Mattsun?" 

"I- uh" He was so confused he thought he had established that the day he was presented to the Hanamki family "A lot. I love your brother a lot. It's everything alright?" 

"Even if he was bald?!" 

"Wha-" 

"I mean, he isn't bald and he would be really strange bald. But he would still be him so it wouldn't be a problem right?" 

"Tomoe I-"

"I know my brother is beautiful!" She said loudly, the older one was sure the neighbors could hear her "And he's the best. Even if he got bald and old I would still love him." 

"Me too?" He was so confused, he didn't mean it to be like a question.

She pouted, she was not satisfied with his answer. 

"If you brake up with Hiro" She started again, trying to mimic her brother scarier look "I will end you". 

He totally shouldn't feel treat by a 3,5'' 8-year-old girl with pink hair, but somehow he was.

"I don't plan on doing so." He smiled, feeling the girl softening with him "So, where is he? And care to tell me what happened?" 

-///-

"Hiro?" The brunette opened the door slowly, and found his boyfriend lying in his bed, hiding his face in his three pillows. The taller one comes next to his bed, putting down a plate with two cream puffs in his nightstand. "Hiro, look at me".

"No." 

"Come on, Tomoe told me everything." He rested his hand in Hiro's lower back, stroking it gently. 

"So she must have told you I'm looking terrible". 

"Well, she told me that her really cool brother tried to help her, she had freaked out about something silly, and he had tried so hard to make it up for her that he ignored his insecurities just to cheer her up." His hand slipped inside Makki's shirt, he knew pretty well the pinkette liked it when his warm hands touched his skin. "I think that was beautiful" He got a little closer, whispering in Hanamaki's ear "Just like you" he kissed the tip of his ear, noticing it getting a little flushed.

"I'm not" He mumbled, trying to hide even more in his pillows "even if I was, I'm not anymore". 

"Well I can't assert it if I don't see you, y'know"

Takahiro sighed and mumbled some swears, before lifting in his bed to look at his boyfriend. 

Matsukawa could only think about how Hanamaki Takahiro was breathtaking. 

His face and the tips of his ears were flushed, his arms behind his head under the pillows, his hazel eyes were a bit puffy (had he been crying? Issei wanted to be there to kiss the tears away), his mouth was forming the cutest pount he had ever seen, the brunette was having a real internal conflict if he wanted to kiss it or not. He had seen Takahiro with his bangs tied or with tiaras, and have also taken it to the side sometimes, but now he could see perfectly the shape of his face, it was just had a pretty hexagonal-shaped that really went well with his body. With the dim light entering his room from the sunset outside, it all made him glow even more, the orange lights made a good contrast with his pinkish hair. 

"Yeah. You are still beautiful." He was smiling, he could feel his cheeks warming up, and he went to give a peck in the pinkette's lips, trying his best to not change anything, like it was some rare painting he could ruin if he wasn't careful enough. "I love you" he whispered like they were in a crowd of people and it was a secret only Hanamaki could hear. It was how Issei always did, how he showed his love, his adoration, his touches to Hiro. Only for him to present.

"I love you too" the pinkette smiled opening his arms to invite the youngest for a hug.

And how could he possibly deny it?

**Author's Note:**

> Projecting my experiences and insecurities in my history? Well.... yeah. HAHA  
> >ALSO I DON'T THINK HANAMAKI'S HAIR IS RIDICULOUS OKAY I LOVE HIS SHORT BANGS HE IS THE CUTEST EVER 😭  
> >I kinda wanted to make Hiro and Tomoe's sulking comportment reallyyy alike, hope its not too repetitive in a bad way!!  
> >I'm a bit shy but here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rakungf)!! 🥺🤲💖


End file.
